War of Prophecy
The War of Prophecy, (sometimes reffered to as The Great Purging or Azather's war), was a war enacted between the Unggoy and the Nartol species. The roots of this war was an ancient Unggoy prophecy stating that a race of humanoid serpents would rise up and destroy Balaho. While the Nartol were completely unaware of this, they retaliated with full force upon of their ships being crtically damaged by an Unggoy-manned ship. The war ended with the destruction of many of the Unggoy's planets, and sparked hostilities with the Covenant Seperatists. The impact of this war forced a more ancient, powerful race to emerge... History First Encounters Archaelogists on the Unggoy homeworld of Balaho discovered a hidden cavern underneath one of Balaho's cities. Upon entering, the group discovered ancient tablets dating back to when the Halo Array was constructed. It predicted a race of serpent people would someday invade and destroy the beloved homeworld of Balaho and imprison it's survivors into slave labour. The Unggoy then became paranoid, the war against the Deacon's loyalists had taken it's toll on Balaho enough. Not long afterwards, the Nartol species arrived into the system, seeking an alliegence with the Sangheili. The Sangheili knew the Nartol well, as they were originally intended to join the Covenant along with the Prophets and themselves. However, more pressing matters were taking place for the two species to communicate. However, during negotiations, an Unggoy noticed the rather 'distinct' features of the Nartol and retreated back to an Unggoy manned ship. Upon discovering that the Nartol were 'serpent people', the Unggoy opened fired upon the Nartol ship. Before the Nartol could react, the Plasma drove through it's hull and life support systems. This killed the majority of Nartol onboard. The Nartol left, leaving the message Kiljara Onsumni Gondora (this has just begun). The Unggoy were punished, and their ship handed over to Mgalekgolo control. Near the end of the Battle for Doisac, the Nartol returned, with a fleet of thousands. Before the Unggoy could react, their ships were obliterated, their inhabitants decimated, and their nearest planet (Erova) destroyed. The Unggoy began to rapidly produce defence systems annd assembled a team of fighters to discover the Nartol Homeworld before it was too late. The Fight to Azather Shortly after the obliteration of the Unggoy Ships, the Unggoy began to panic. To prevent an uprising because the Serpent People had risen, the Leaders ordered the Unggoy Military to hide the information from the public. However, the Unggoy of the Sangheili Fleets spread the news like a disease and soon all of Balaho knew of what was happening. Desperate to not cause Balaho to enter protests or rebellion, the Council of the Claw ordered a recruiting advertisement to make the Public want to fight back the Nartol and claim them as their own. This advertisement, sponsered by the famed Plasma Cola; brought Millions of Unggoy Adults and Adolescents alike to the army. Cautious about the mass swelling of the Unggoy Military, the Sangheili sent Embissaries to Balaho. Regardless of what the Sangheili advised, the Unggoy prepared to mount a Fleet of near four hundred to attack the Nartol at their core. Meanwhile, on Azather, the Nartol's detection system picked up an Unggoy Scouting Ship on their sensors. After the Scouting Ship sent word of the Homeworld, the Nartol reacted and obliterated the small cruiser. The Nartol prepared for an invasion, however the Unggoy were a minimal threat to the Nartol. As without the Forerunners or the Flood, the Nartol had the most advanced Space Ships in the Milky Way Galaxy. Sangheili Stel 'Vadam attempted to stop the growing hostilities by assasinating a corrupt Unggoy dictator. The death of the dictator lowered the hearts of the Unggoy and a few resigned from the Military. Regardless of this outcome, the Unggoy immediatly launched an assault on Azather. However, the Unggoy hadn't realised that without the Sangheili or the Jiralhanae to guide them, they were largelly clueless on how to confront an enemy. Upon entering battle, the Nartol retaliated with a beam from the Space Station Jur 'raknar. The Beam hit one ship, killing it's inhabitants, the beam then seperated and killed the Sentient crew of seven more ships. Foolishly, the Unggoy refused to sound retreat and assaulted the Nartol Fleet. The Nartol Ship Harkramone was the only Nartol ship taken out in the battle. The loss of the Frigate Harkramone merely dented a much larger fleet which quickly annhilated the Unggoy fleet. Within a matter of hours, two thirds of 650 Unggoy Ships were destroyed, and the Unggoy sent down dozens of small ships to the surface. The Fleet quickly retreated, leaving the Soldiers on Azather stranded with a single goal; eliminate all Serpent People. Desolation